thanksgivingspecialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanksgiving (holiday)
Thanksgiving Day is a national holiday celebrated on various dates in the United States, Canada, some of the Caribbean islands, and Liberia. It began as a day of giving thanks and sacrifice for the blessing of the harvest and of the preceding year. Similarly named festival holidays occur in Germany and Japan. Episodes and Movies/Specials in which the holiday is being celebrated: Real *The Loud House: The Loudest Thanksgiving *Peanuts: A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving *The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Danger Mouse: Thanksgiving Sinner *Free Birds *Arthur and Buster's Thanksgiving Spectacular Marathon *The Rodfellows: Thanksgiving with The Rodfellows *The Vampire Diaries: Friendsgiving *The Real Ghostbusters: The Revenge of Murray the Mantis *Maisy: Maisy's Thanksgiving *Nick's Thanksgiving Fest/Nickelodeon's Real Story of Thanksgiving *Angry Birds Toons: Thanksgiving Compilation *BoJack Horseman: Time’s Arrow/BoJack Kills *Futurama: A Farewell to Arms *Enjoying Everyday Life: A Victorious Thanksgiving *Rick and Morty: Thanksgiving Marathon *ICarly: Thanksgiving Message *Little Bear: Little Bear’s Thanksgiving *Friends: The One With the Late Thanksgiving *King of the Hill: Happy Hank's Giving/Spin the Choice *That’s So Raven: Country Cousins *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius: Thanks a Lot, Robo-Turkey! *The Mouse on the Mayflower *The Cleveland Show: A Brown Thanksgiving/Another Bad Thanksgiving *Strawberry Shortcake: A Strawberry Shortcake Thanksgiving *Two and a Half Men: Merry Thanksgiving *Care Bears: Grams Bear’s Thanksgiving Surprise *Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Town Called Ed *The Muppet Show: The Thanksgiving Monster *Camp Lazlo: Camp Lazlo Thanksgiving Special *Shining Time Station: Billy's Party *Arthur: Arthur's Thanksgiving *Little Bill: Extra Thankful Thanksgiving *Tom and Jerry: The Little Orphan *Bubble Guppies: Gobble Gobble Guppies! *Dino-Riders: Thanksgiving (Dino-Riders) *VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry *Looney Tunes: A Looney Tunes Thanksgiving/Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet *Kenan and Kel: Turkey Day *CatDog: Talking Turkey *Max and Ruby: Max's Thanksgiving *Cartoon Network: CN Thanksgiving Illustration *Franklin: Franklin's Thanksgiving *Bobby's World: Generics and Indians *The Three Stooges: Thanksgiving Day Dinner with The Three Stooges *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *Hey Arnold!: Arnold's Thanksgiving *Peppa Pig: Peppa Gives Thanks *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Thanks a Bunch Day *Moose and Zee: We're Thankful *Clifford's Puppy Days: Thanksgiving Feast/Fall Feast *Aladdin: Thanksgiving in Agrabah *The Wonder Pets!: We Are Thankful *Wild Kratts: Happy Turkey Day *SpongeBob SquarePants: Quirky Turkey/A SpongeBob Thanksgiving *Rugrats: The Turkey Who Came to Dinner *Family Ties: No Nukes is Good Nukes *Clifford the Big Red Dog: Clifford's Thanksgiving Visit *Lilo and Stitch: The Series: Happy Thanksgiving Lilo and Stitch! *Sofia the First: The Enchanted Feast *Hannah Montana: The Way We Almost Weren't *Garfield and Friends: Garfield's Thanksgiving *South Park: A History Channel Thanksgiving *Teen Titans Go!: Thanksgiving (Teen Titans Go!) *The Fairly OddParents: In a Tizzy over Turkey *Rocko's Modern Life: Turkey Time *New Girl: Last Thanksgiving *The Mighty B!: Thanksgiving Beenactment *Blue's Clues: Thankful *Barney and Friends: Barney's Thanksgiving *Dora the Explorer: Dora's Thanksgiving Day Parade *PAW Patrol: Pups Save Thanksgiving *Minnie's Bow-Toons: Turkey Time (Minnie's Bow-Toons) *The Berenstain Bears: The Berenstain Bears Meet Bigpaw *PB&J Otter: Thanks for the Giggle Melon *Fairy Tail: The Lamia Scale Thanksgiving Festival *Adventure Time: Thank You *Curious George: Happy Thanksgiving, Curious George *Unikitty!: Float On *Animaniacs: Turkey Jerky *Bob's Burgers: An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal/Dawn of the Peck *The Simpsons: Bart vs. Thanksgiving *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch: Love Means Having to Say You're Sorry *Nina's World: Nina's Thanksgiving *Family Guy: Thanksgiving (Family Guy) *KaBlam!: The Action League Now Thanksgiving Special *The Mr. Men Show: A Very Thankful Thanksgiving *Seinfeld: The Mom & Pop Store *Mister Ed: Ed, The Pilgrim *Oddbods: Thanksgiving Feast (Oddbods) *My Gym Partner's A Monkey: A Thanksgiving Carol *Higglytown Heroes: Don't Fence Me In *This is America, Charlie Brown: The Mayflower Voyagers *SuperMarioLogan: Mario's Thanksgiving Problem!/The Big Thanksgiving/Bowser's Thanksgiving *Sesame Street: A Sesame Street Thanksgiving *Pororo the Little Penguin: Pororo's Thanksgiving Adventure! *Butterbean's Cafe: Fairy Happy Thanksgiving! *Tayo the Little Bus: Thanksgiving Song *Dexter's Laboratory: Sister Mom *Steven Universe: Gem Harvest *Elmo's World: Thanksgiving *Angela Anaconda: No Thanksgiving *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Neighborhood Thank You Day *Pocoyo: Celebrate Thanksgiving Day with Pocoyo! *Oobi: Kako Dinner! *The Wild Thornberrys: Family Tradition *WordGirl: Guess Who's Coming to Thanksgiving Dinner *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: Thanksgiving Special *Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race: Thanksgiving Feast (Ridonculous Race Style) *Caillou: Caillou's Thanksgiving *Maya and Miguel: The Best Thanksgiving Ever *Bear in the Big Blue House: The Best Thanksgiving Ever (Bear in the Big Blue House) *The Amazing World of Gumball: The Future *WordWorld: Pig's Big Moonlight Feast Fake *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: The Best Thanksgiving Ever (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Phineas and Ferb: A Phineas and Ferb Thanksgiving Special *Sonic Underground: The Sonic Underground Thanksgiving Special/Thanksgiving at Knuckles' House *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Thanksgiving (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Robocar Poli: Robocar Poli's Great Thanksgiving Celebration *LazyTown: A LazyTown Thanksgiving *Sonic X: Sonic's Thanksgiving *DanMachi: A DanMachi Thanksgiving *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Thanksgiving in Equestria *We Bare Bears: Grizzy's Thanksgiving Dinner *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: Turkey Town *My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny's Thanksgiving *DuckTales: Thanksgiving in Duckburg *Rainbow Rangers: Happy Thanksgiving, Rainbow Rangers! *Pingu: Thanksgiving Pingu *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation T.U.R.K.E.Y *Bunsen is a Beast!: Happy Thanksgiving Beastgiving *Fanboy and Chum Chum: A Fanboy and Chum Chum Thanksgiving *Braceface: A Very Braceface Thanksgiving *BTS: Bangtan's Thanksgiving *What's New Scooby-Doo!: Scooby-Doo! and the Thanksgiving Terror/The Thanksgiving Mystery *Sonic Boom: Sonic Boom Thanksgiving *The Backyardigans: A The Backyardigans Thanksgiving *Super Why!: The Turkey Who Came to Thanksgiving Dinner *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland: A Very Thankful Thanksgiving in Wonderland *Love Live! School Idol Project: A Very Special Love Live Thanksgiving Concert! *Octonauts: An Octonauts Thanksgiving *Wander Over Yonder: A Thanksgiving for Two *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Thanksgiving in Equestria *Doc McStuffins: A Doc McStuffins Thanksgiving *The Lion Guard: Thanksgiving Point *Pinkfong: Pilgrim Shark *Danny Phantom: A Phantom Thanksgiving *Johnny Test: A Johnny Test Thanksgiving *Go Away, Unicorn!: Happy Thanksgiving, Unicorn! *The 7D: Have a Happy Thanksgiving! *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt: A Very Panty and Stocking Thanksgiving *Pokemon: A Pokemon Thanksgiving Special *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: A Foster's Thanksgiving Celebration *Yo Gabba Gabba!: A Gabba Gabba Thanksgiving *The Powerpuff Girls: The Powerpuff Girls Save Thanksgiving/Turkey Trouble *Disney Princess: A Thanksgiving of Enchantment/Pocahontas' Thanksgiving Feast *Battle for Dream Island (BFB): Things That Ruin Thanksgiving *Dragon Ball Z: Goku's Thanksgiving *Nature Cat: A Nature Cat Thanksgiving *Littlest Pet Shop: A Littlest Pet Shop Thanksgiving *Inanimate Insanity: An Inanimate Insanity Thanksgiving *Boohbah: Thanksgiving (Boohbah) *Teletubbies: Teletubbies Thanksgiving Special *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Thanksgiving Mess-Up *Thomas and Friends: Thanksgiving (Thomas and Friends) Thanksgiving Mess-Up